Return of a Dream
by Blood Angel Ultimate
Summary: Rini is now 18 and still longs for Helios. Helios is going to marry Yume and it's up to Rini to stop him. But will her jealousy overtake her and bring the return of an old villain? Eight chapters. Finished. Read and REVIEW for the sake of all things cute!
1. The Dream

WEE! A Helios Rini fanfic. I'm such a big fan of this couple! So kawaii!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Where Have You Been?**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Serena cries as she sees Rini enter the room. It is Rini's 18th birthday, and all of the Sailor Scouts are there (plus Darien) to celebrate it with her.

"Oh guys, you didn't have to do all this," she says. Her pink hair has grown to about waist length. She is wearing a white shirt with a red heart on it and a hot pink shirt that reaches her knees. She smiles, but she isn't happy. The truth is, ever since Helios (or Pegasus) had left her, she was unhappy.

And everyone knows.

As soon as the party is over she runs to her room. She looks at the beautiful green orb, and begins talking to it, as if Helios had never left.

"Today's my 18th birthday Helios. It's been a long time since we've met. I still remember the first time I saw you. I'm a lot older now. The party was fun. You should've heard Serena singing karaoke! You would've liked the cake too. It was one of Lita's recipes." Tears spring from her eyes and roll down her cheeks as she talks to the lifeless orb. This always happens, every day since he had left. But Rini is getting sick of crying and never being held.

_"My dear Rini, always believe in your dreams. You will always be in my heart…"_ She hears his last words ringing through her ears. Rini grabs the orb in frustration.

"Pegasus you liar!" She throws the orb against the wall. Immediately she regrets what she had done. She runs to the orb. "Thank goodness it didn't break…" She picks it up and puts it back in its place on the windowsill. She looks out the window, as if hoping that he will show up.

"RINI! Some people are trying to sleep! You don't have to go stomping around you kn-" Serena stops. Rini is hugging her tightly, sobbing. "Oh Rini…" Serena wants to comfort her future daughter, but she doesn't know what to say.

Rini falls asleep in Serena's arms, so Serena tucks her into bed. "He will come. He promised you… he promised all of us that he would."

_**Dream…**_

**_'Where am I? Flowers? Horses? It's almost as if I'm back in Elysion.' Rini walks through the garden. She looks up ahead and sees Helios and another person. Not just a person, but another woman standing there with Helios. "Who… who are you? What are you doing with Helios?"_**

**_"I am Yume." The woman has curly light purple hair that falls to her shoulders and blue eyes that shimmer in the light of the day. "I am Helios' fiancée."_**

_**Rini's eyes widen at the word "fiancée." She opens her mouth as if to say something, but not a sound escapes her lips. The whole world seems to crumble below her, and she falls.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so that was the first chapter! Please comment with advice and umm… all the names in this are from the English version cause that is what I grew up with and watched.


	2. The Invitation

Second one! Thanks to all who reviewed! Just keep reading and that's all I have to say!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"RINI! RINI! Wake up please Rini!" Serena cries. Rini's eyes flutter open. She was sweaty and her covers were all over the floor. "I heard you yelling so I came up and found you tossing and turning in bed. Is everything alright?"

"S-Serena… I had a terrible dream… Helios… Helios was with…" Rini can't bear to say it. "Mama!" The young pink haired girl grabs a hold of her mother as the tears cascade down her face. Serena doesn't push her to talk, so she just holds her future daughter as she cries. She knew at the sound of Helios' name that it would be better not to talk.

"Shh… Shh… It was just a dream. A nightmare. Nothing more."

"Mama… I'll be alright now. Please, I just need to be alone." Serena nods and walks out of the room. Rini picks up the orb again. "Is she right? Was that just a dream?" Suddenly, the orb starts to glow. The light is so bright; Rini has to shade her eyes. Then a voice comes from the orb.

"Rini, get your friends and go to Rei's house. I will meet you there."

"HELIOS! Is that you? Please, tell me what's going on! Helios, answer me!"

"All of your questions will be answered in time. Just wait for me…" The light started to fade, and Helios was leaving.

"Please! Don't leave me alone again! Helios! Don't go!" But unlike once before, he did not stay, he left her again. Rini rushed downstairs to Serena as fast as she could go.

"Rini! I thought you were still upstairs!" Rini ran past her to the phone.

"Serena, contact everyone! Rei, Amy, Mina, Lita, EVERYONE! Tell them to meet at Rei's now! I'll call Rei!"

"What about Darien? He's at work right now so I don't want to bother him but if it's really important…"

"Man Serena, you never change. Call him and say that it's a… 'family emergency.' That should make him come." Serena nods happily and calls Darien immediately.

'What are you thinking Helios? What's going to happen to us? Why did you leave me again?'

TIME PASSES WEE!

"Alright, we're here. What is it?" Darien asks, worried that his boss will fire him.

"Helios contacted me. He told me to gather you all here. I'm sure he's going to come and-"

"Come and what?! Ask for a favor then leave as soon as he's done with us?" Rei yells in frustration. Rini looks at her in shock.

"I'm sorry Rini, but I feel the same way. He just up and left last time. What makes you so sure this time will be different?" Lita agrees.

"I know you want to see him but he might just leave again," Amy adds.

"We're sorry to say it, but we've been hiding these feelings for a long time. I mean, he can come and go so simply. He could just leave you again. You sure you want to go through all that again?" Mina finishes.

"I just need to know something. And if Elysion is in trouble, I have to help! And what about my dre-" Rini stops.

"Your what?" Lita questions.

"You mean your dream? The one you had last night?" Serena asks.

"I… uhh…"

"What dream?" Amy wonders. But before they can force an answer out of Rini, a bright light glows.

"Hello again everyone," Helios says with a smile. Rini's face turns bright red.

"Helios…"

"No time to talk. Let's go."

"Where?" Rei asks.

"Elysion. There's someone there you need to meet." Rini's eyes widen in horror.

'Could he mean… Yume?' she wonders, hoping that she's wrong.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHA! Cliff hanger! WEE! Okay so soon to come, Rini finds that Helios must marry Yume to protect everyone's beautiful dreams from a dark force trying to eat away at the beautiful dreams. The reason that it's Yume he must marry is because she supposedly is the Princess of Dreams. But how will Rini handle it? And does Helios still care about Rini the way he did before? ALL THIS AND MORE IN THE NEXT ONE! So make sure you review and keep on reading!


	3. Enter Yume

Sorry that it's been so long guys! I've been SOOOO busy that you wouldn't believe it if I told you. Plus I've been watching anime and reading manga like a mad person! Anime suggestions: Pita Ten (KAWAII!), Rozen Maiden (it's really easy to get addicted to), Naruto Shippuuden, and Pretear. Watch them and love them! Manga suggestion: Demon Diary. Great for the shonen-ai fans. Read it, love it, and shout MOE at the top of your lungs.

Key: normal – normal.

_**Bold and italics – DREAM!**_

_Italics – with emphasis._

* * *

Recap: 

"Hello again everyone," Helios says with a smile. Rini's face turns bright red.

"Helios…"

"No time to talk. Let's go."

"Where?" Rei asks.

"Elysion. There's someone there you need to meet." Rini's eyes widen in horror.

'Could he mean… Yume?' she wonders, hoping that she's wrong.

****

**Chapter 3: Enter Yume, Princess of Dreams**

Suddenly, the group is surrounded by a bright light. Rini shuts her eyes tightly and lifts her arm in front of her face to protect herself from the blinding light. The light lifts, and Rini opens her eyes. She's in Elysion again, and this time, she's not dreaming.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" shouts Serena. She starts running around in the field of flowers they ended up in. Rini would have yelled at her for being immature, but she was too concerned about Helios at the moment to care.

"Oh, Helios. You're back," says a woman. She looks around Rini's age, maybe a bit older. She has curly light purple hair and bright blue eyes. "Are these the people you told me about?"

"Yes," Helios answered, a smile growing on his face.

'Could she be…? She looks exactly like…' Before Rini could finish her thought, Helios spoke.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my fiancée Yume. Yume, this is Rini." Rini's eyes opened wide.

"Right, the one you told me about. The one with beautiful dreams," Yume said kindly.

'It was just a dream. This is a dream. I'll wake up soon and never have to see her again. She'll just disappear. But Helios won't. Come on, wake _up_!' Rini thinks, desperate to escape the situation.

"You alright? You _can_ talk right?" Yume jokes.

"Oh, um… right, yeah… hi," Rini says, quite flustered, "Nice to meet you Yume." Rini holds out a hand shakily. Yume takes it and shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Miss Rini," says Yume, bright as the sun.

'She's so pretty, no wonder Helios likes her,' Rini thinks, finally accepting that the situation is real.

"Follow me everyone, I'll show you to your rooms," Helios says. They all follow him, and Yume rushes up to his side. Rini would be angry, but she's too sad to be angry. They're all separated into rooms. Serena and Darien share a room, Lita and Amy share a room, and Rei and Mina share another. Then Rini is alone with Helios and Yume. They lead her down a long hallway.

"Here we are!" says Yume, her voice like a choir of angels. Helios opens the door that they stopped in front of, revealing a beautiful room. The bed was yellow and pink with white lacy pillows. Stuffed animals are huddled into the back left corner, and a beautiful off-white dresser is across from the bed. A desk sits next to the dresser, and it's the same off-white color. Pens and pencils fill a cup and a pink and yellow journal sits on top of the desk with a lacy white ribbon tied around it. A chandelier lights the room, making everything seem to glow.

"Wow! It's amazing. Thank you Helios," says Rini turning back to Helios.

"It's right by our room. If you need anything just ask," says Helios smiling. Rini nods happily.

"Before I forget, I wanted to ask you to be the flower girl for our wedding. Even if you're a teenager, you're the youngest one here!" Yume says. Rini looks at her blankly for an instant, and then hides her annoyance and shock with a smile.

"Of course! Plus Serena would probably trip!" she says, completely faking joy.

Helios and Yume laugh, then leave Rini alone in her room. As soon as she's sure they can't hear her anymore, she rushes to her bed and flops on it. The tears come gushing out from her eyes. She can't help but sob. Her nose starts to run, and she buries her face into one of the pillows.

"You jerk! How could you forget me so easily! Was I really just some passing thought?! Some side story?! Do I even matter at _all_?!" she cries. She cries for a while, angry with herself, Helios, and Yume.

'He better have an explanation for me. He'd better have a good excuse,' she thinks bitterly. She turns around so that she is now lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. She sighs heavily and turns on her side. She closes her eyes and falls asleep.

_**Rini finds herself in a field of flowers. She sees a book in front of her and begins to read. It's her story. With Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts and her. She reads about the struggles against the Dark Moon Kingdom, and the struggle to beat them. She reads about her friends at school, and her home in the future. Then she finally gets to the pages about Queen Nehelania (sp?) and their struggle to beat her and the Amazon Trio and Quartet. But she never reads about Helios. It's as if it never happened. The story ends with her becoming Queen, then dying alone. Her sister takes the throne with her husband when she dies. Rini's story ends, and she closes the book and falls asleep among the millions of flowers.**_

Rini wakes up, confused by the dream. 'What's happened to my beautiful dreams?' she wonders. A knock on the door takes her out of her trance.

"C-Come in…" she says faintly. But the person hears her and enters.

"Hello Rini. Coming for dinner?" Helios says, smiling at her again.

"Uh, yeah." Then she notices that someone isn't around. "Where's Yume?" she asks.

"She's already downstairs waiting for us. I came in earlier and you were sleeping, so I didn't want to disturb you." Rini blushes. She had always been told that she looked like a pig when she was sleeping. Then again, this was Serena who had taken on the responsibility of reminding her every morning.

"You waited the whole time?" Rini asks quietly. He merely smiles in response.

"Come on, everyone's waiting." Helios leads Rini out of her room, back down the hall and down the main set of stairs. Everything in the house (it's more of a mansion...) is so beautiful. Rini's eyes glimmer as she looks through the house.

"Rini! Are you alright?" asks Serena as she enters the dining room.

"Yeah, I was just sleeping," Rini says, once again flashing her fake smile.

"Come sit down you two. Dinner's almost ready," Yume says. Just then, Lita comes bursting through the door.

"Food's ready guys!" she bursts joyfully. She made mashed potatoes, ham, and a salad with her original dressing.

"MMM! Lita this is just SO GOOD!" shouts Serena with glee. She promptly stuffs her face full of food.

"Pig..." mutters Rini.

"HEY!!!! I heard that you brat!" shouts Serena.

"Heard what?" says Rini, eyes sparkling with innocence.

Just in case you wanted to know, this is how the table was arranged:

Yume Serena Rini Darien

Helios Lita (she gets to be at the other head cause she cooked the food)

Amy Mina Rei EMPTY

After that short scene, things quieted down for a minute. Then Yume took the chance to speak.

"Anyway, let's get down to buisness shall we?" Everyone looks at her in confusion, except Helios. He looks serious. Rini sees the look on his face and shudders in fear. He looks frightening, a look that she's not used to seeing on him.

"What buisness? Wasn't your wedding the only reason we came here?" Amy says, hating that there was something she didn't know yet.

"Well, yes, that's the main reason. But there is also a dark force called the Black Mist that is destroying the beautiful dreams. Sailor Scouts, we need your help to fight the darkness," Yume explains.

"I'm marrying Yume to protect the beautiful dreams. You see, she is the Princess of Dreams, the one who is meant to protect the world and all of it's beautiful dreams from those who would destroy them.," Helios continues.

"But is that the only reason..." mutters Rini.

"What was that?" Serena asks her, making Rini blush again.

"It was nothing... Nevermind." Rini stands and starts to go. "I'm done and I can find my way on my own, so I'll just be going now." As she leaves she can feel a pair of eyes watching her. They aren't mad, in fact, they seem sad. What she didn't know was who it was who was looking at her. Maybe if she knew, she would've turned around and said one more thing as she left. Then again, maybe not. So, without looking back, she walked up to her room and shut the door quietly behind her.

* * *

Once again I would like to apologize for NEVER UPDATING! Make sure to leave a comment and before I forget, watch my amv: HeliosxRini with the song Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee from Evanescence! Watch it or perish! 


	4. Return of an Enemy

Umm… kay. I finished Rozen Maiden which was amazing and I am now watching Loveless. Those who don't like shonen-ai or shojo-ai should not watch it but those who do, WATCH IT! It is SO amazing. Plus watch Gravitation which I watched a while ago but XD whatever.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Return of an Enemy**

"Why did I do that? Helios must think I'm rude or something now…" Rini mumbles to herself. She is sitting on her bed looking at her feet. She has scrunched herself into a ball. The slight sound of footsteps can be heard outside her door. Rini looks up as it opens.

"Hey Rini, how ya feelin'?" asks Serena, peering through the door.

"Fine," answers Rini.

"Lita made some brownies if you-"

"I DON'T WANT ANY! All I want is to go home and wake up from this crazy dream!" Rini shouts. Serena looks at her as if what she had said has caused her great pain.

"Alright. But Rini-"

"WHAT?!" Rini's eyes bear into Serena.

"I love you," Serena mouths. She closes the door and the sound of footsteps become softer and softer, until there is only the quiet sound of Rini's tears falling on the floor.

About an hour after Serena had left, a knock awakes Rini, who had just cried herself to sleep.

"C-come in…" calls Rini, not really wanting to see anyone at the moment. It's Darien.

"Serena asked me to check up on you. She said you weren't acting like yourself," he tells her. Rini stands up and walks over to Darien. Looking up at him with sad eyes, she stops.

"It's not fair," she says. She shuts her eyes tightly to try and stop the tears from coming. Her shoulders begin to shake and she reaches forward, leaping into her future father's arms. Rini begins wailing, as if 1000 needles have just struck her.

"Shh… shh… It's okay. You'll be alright. We can solve this problem," he whispers, in attempt to calm her. The door was left open though, and everyone can hear. Helios walks into the room.

"What happened?" he asks, seemingly oblivious of the reason. Rini stops. Her breathing becomes heavy. She backs away from Darien.

"Nothing." Her eyes are dark. She's had enough. She's been pushed over the edge. Rini begins to laugh manically. Her shoulders shake again and tears stream down her face. She looks up and the crescent moon on her forehead glows. Her clothes suddenly change. The crescent moon flips and becomes black.

"It can't be…" Darien mutters. Helios looks at Rini in horror.

"Hello. My name is Dark Lady. Pleased to meet you!" she cackles.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA! Plot twist! MWAH HAHA! Didn't expect THAT did you now! Anyways, sorry for short chapter, just had to get something up, ya know? And I'm pissed at fanfiction now cause they won't let you put links in here. Anyway, just search "superskh" at youtube and you should find my helios rini video.

Video of the day: Beautiful Lonley Cry- Rini & Helios. Search: warmhearted1717 to see an awesome HeliosxRini video that I faved and gave 5/5 stars!


	5. The Tower

Sorry that it's been a while, but I'm trying to update stuff now because its summer and I'm not as busy as I used to be. But I'm still busy, so don't expect too many updates too often.

Helios stares at the girl that was one Rini. She smiles down at him evilly.

"My, my, didn't we make a mess. Toying with that poor girl's heart. No wonder she abandoned this world. Well now that she's gone, I can finally rule the world and take revenge on all those who betrayed me!" Dark Lady cries. She blows up the ceiling, sending debris (some flaming) flying everywhere. 'First I need to rest and gain power…' she thinks. Just as the sailor scouts run into the room (along with a quite frightened and confused Yume) Dark Lady flies up into the sky then flies away. Helios falls to his knees.

"Helios! Are you okay? Did that woman hurt you?" Yume asks, rushing to his side. Helios slowly lifts his face up to the sky where she once was.

"_That woman_ is Rini," Darien growls. Serena and the rest of the scouts gasp.

"Then that means that…" Serena mutters.

"Dark Lady has returned," the rest of the scouts say. They look at each other and nod slowly.

They transform into the official sailor scouts. Helios stands as they prepare to leave.

"Wait, I want to help!" he says. The scouts watch as he transforms into the familiar form of Pegasus. "I'll bring you to her. This is partly my fault anyway," he admits, his head lowering in shame.

"Alright. And don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine after we talk to her a bit. She's just lonely and scared," says Sailor Moon, comforting Pegasus a bit. She climbs onto his back, and the rest of the scouts follow below.

"I'll stay and protect Yume!" Darien yells after them. They fly deep into the forest of Elysion, right to the center of the forest. There's a giant tower there, and on the top, there's a cave. Pegasus flies Sailor Moon down to the bottom of the tower.

"Scouts, you'll have to stay here," instructs Pegasus.

"But I want to help!" shouts Mars in annoyance.

"Yeah, we might as well after coming this far!" Jupiter protests.

"Rini's our friend too!" Venus agrees.

"Statistics say we have a better chance working together!" Mercury says, fiddling with her laptop.

"We are working together. Just send us your energy and protect us. That should be enough," Pegasus tells them. They look to each other, then back at Pegasus and Sailor Moon.

"Alright," they say. Pegasus takes Sailor Moon back up to the top. The scouts form a square around the tower, and activate their powers one by one. Their powers form a barrier protecting the tower or them from any harm while the battle commences.

Pegasus and Sailor Moon reach the opening at the top of the tower. In front of them is a large stair case. Pegasus turns back into Helios, and he along with Sailor Moon start to run up the stairs as fast as they can.

'Rini honey, I'll be there soon,' Sailor Moon thinks, advancing in each step.

'My maiden, I swear, I will save you,' Helios thinks, following close behind Sailor Moon. Soon, they've reached a door, which creaks open as they approach it.

"Looks like this is our first stop," says Sailor Moon, stopping. They continue in, ready to face whatever awaits them ahead.

Hope you liked! Sorry for the major cliffe last time but I fear that otherwise you might stop reading . Please leave a comment!


	6. True Darkness

OKAY! I'm ready to give you another fun chapter for this story! I've been watching so much anime! Suggestions: Yamato Nadeshico Shichi Henge (or Wallflower), Negima?!, Mahou Sensei Negima, Ojamajo Doremi. Let's get this party started!

--------------

_Recap:_

_Pegasus and Sailor Moon reach the opening at the top of the tower. In front of them is a large stair case. Pegasus turns back into Helios, and he along with Sailor Moon start to run up the stairs as fast as they can._

_'Rini honey, I'll be there soon,' Sailor Moon thinks, advancing in each step._

_'My maiden, I swear, I will save you,' Helios thinks, following close behind Sailor Moon. Soon, they've reached a door, which creaks open as they approach it._

_"Looks like this is our first stop," says Sailor Moon, stopping. They continue in, ready to face whatever awaits them ahead._

**Chapter 6: True Darkness**

The room in front of the pair is large and dark. Dark blobs are floating all around the room, and continue to grow from the floor. Surrounded by the blobs, Dark Lady is resting in a large black throne incrusted with dark colored jewels.

"RINI!" Sailor Moon shouts in fright. The dark blobs notice the presence of Sailor Moon and Helios, and begin forming shapes. They look like people that are covered in a black gooey substance. They lunge at Sailor Moon, who is immediately pinned. Helios dodges the blobs that lunge at him, getting closer and closer to Dark Lady. She lifts her head lazily and her eyes shoot open.

"You have hurt me enough," she says in a young Rini's voice, "Go away. I hate you!" She stands and lifts her palm. She blasts energy from her hand, throwing Helios back against the wall. The blobs split, making a path for her to walk to where he is now pinned, suffocating against the stone wall behind him.

"Rini," he chokes, "please… let me speak!" Dark Lady lowers her hand, and Helios crumples to the floor. She blinks curiously as he coughs and tries to catch his breath.

"I'll allow you to speak, that way I'll be able to remember the last words you said, right before I ended your life forever." Helios stands to face Dark Lady, who is only two feet in front of him.

"I never forgot about you. Each day I'd wander around, wishing that I could be with you. I was lonely. The other inhabitants of Elysion were good company but no one could replace you. You were… you are the love of my life. But then the Black Mist started to eat away at the beautiful dreams. There was an old legend that stated, 'When the dark clouds come, the Princess of Dreams along side the one protecting the beautiful dreams will save us all.' The prophecy was coming true, so to save Elysion, I had to marry Yume. I invited you to the wedding so I could see you one last time before I was permanently bonded to someone who I did not love. The only reason I am with her is because I need to be to save Elysion!" Tears are streaming down Dark Lady's cheeks. She slowly changes into Rini again, her forehead wearing the symbol of the moon kingdom. She is in her clothes from the moon kingdom as well. She rushes to Helios and kisses him passionately on the lips.

As they kiss, the darkness around them returns to light, and Sailor Moon is released. Rini's clothing changes into a ruffled white dress with a bluish tint. She has a necklace that has blue and green beads and a yellow diamond shaped jewel in the center. She has blue high heeled sandals on with silver ankle bracelets floating above them. She has silver bracelets going up and down her arms. Her forehead still has the moon symbol on it, but in the middle it also has a red dot like Helios. She pushes back from Helios to examine herself.

"Rini… I think that Yume isn't really the Princess of Dreams," Helios says.

"What? Then who is?" Rini asks.

"You." That is all Helios needs to say.

"Rini! This is perfect! Now you can be together with Helios!" Serena screams, having turned back into her normal self.

"Sure, but then… who is Yume?" Rini questions Helios.

Just then, as if she could hear and see everything that had been going on, an image of Yume appeared in the center of the room. The hologram (it's not really a hologram, but I'm too lazy to make up a name for it) starts to laugh insanely.

"Looks like I almost succeeded in my plan to rid of you forever Helios. Too bad your cruddy love for each other got in the way. No matter, your power cannot match mine! The Black Mist will destroy Elysion and all of the beautiful dreams!" the Yume hologram cackles.

"What do you mean your plan to destroy me?!" Helios shouts in anger.

"By making that foolish pink-haired girl believed that her true love had forgotten about her and left her for another woman! Her dark thoughts of loneliness became the seed of darkness inside of her. I continued to feed it dark energy right under your nose Helios! Soon the dark energy burst out, and she once again became the evil Dark Lady! I was going to have her kill you so you could no longer to any harm to my plans. Then I would steal back all of my dark energy from her and rid of her myself. The Prince and Princess of Dreams would have been dead, with no one left to stop my plans to make Elysion my world of NIGHTMARES!"

"Well your plan failed Yume! And now we're ready to stop you!" Rini yells, anger burning inside of her. The hate, the pain, all of the emotions she had felt during the past few days… It was all because of her. She had almost willingly killed Helios, the one person she truly loved aside from her friends and family. She had almost lost him forever, to her blind fury. His blood would have been on her hands. Rini wasn't about to let the true evil one ruin all of the beautiful dreams. She was going to stop her.

"Rini, you know what we must do," Helios whispered. He got down on one knee.

Rini's red eyes glittered joyfully as she said, "Yes, I will marry you."

-----------

YAY! HAPPINESS AND FUN! Plus a big battle which will be fought. Cheesiness guaranteed or your money back. Wait, I'm being paid for this? Nope… nevermind.


	7. The Wedding

Blargh. I have Midterms coming up so I've decided to escape studying by writing this and watching anime. :P Jeezum… not only that but I have math regents. Anyway, this may or may not be the last one. BWA HA HA!!!! I'll leave you all shrouded by my clouds of MYSTERY!!!! Thank you all for reading everyone. I figure that if the story ends with this one, I'll do a little "five years later" or whatever and also have a little goodbye message for everyone who dealt with my most random outbursts and updates. I'm glad that you people put up with me, even if I'm not SUPER SUPER popular. I'M GONNA DO MY BEST MINNA!

Note: I don't like the Stars season of Sailor moon (sorry to any Seiya fans T-T) so I'm just pretending that it never happened. Same thing with the Super S movie. BWA HAHA! I have the ability to screw with the story anyway I want, cause as far as I'm concerned, SAILOR MOON COULD NOT EXSIST WITHOUT ME!!!! (note 2: not true, and that is in no way a claim over sailor moon. I'm dirt poor, so please don't sue me ;-;)

* * *

_Recap:_

_The Prince and Princess of Dreams would have been dead, with no one left to stop my plans to make Elysion my world of NIGHTMARES!"_

_"Well your plan failed Yume! And now we're ready to stop you!" Rini yells, anger burning inside of her. The hate, the pain, all of the emotions she had felt during the past few days… It was all because of her. She had almost willingly killed Helios, the one person she truly loved aside from her friends and family. She had almost lost him forever, to her blind fury. His blood would have been on her hands. Rini wasn't about to let the true evil one ruin all of the beautiful dreams. She was going to stop her._

_"Rini, you know what we must do," Helios whispered. He got down on one knee._

_Rini's red eyes glittered joyfully as she said, "Yes, I will marry you."_

**Chapter 7: The Wedding**_  
_

Rini felt a bit strange. She had always dreamed of a wonderful, beautiful wedding with the one she loved. She was getting all that, for the most part. The dress was beautiful. It was cream colored, and the bottom was embroidered with millions of black flowers. She wore a long white veil over a tiara with a moon jewel on it. Rini was getting married a lot younger than she had imagined, and it was a bit rushed, but she was still the happiest bride alive. She was still wearing her special necklace which appeared when she became the princess of dreams. On her forehead still shone the moon kingdom symbol with the red dot in the center. Princess of the moon kingdom and of dreams. About to be married to the man she adored. She would be even more happy, except for the reason the wedding was being rushed.

"Serena?" Rini called. Serena poked her head in.

"Does it fit right?" she inquired, seeing her future daughter all grown up was almost too much for her. Soon after Helios had left, Rini returned to her time for a while. Or at least it was a while for her. For Serena and the gang, it had only been a couple of months. They hadn't expected her back so soon, and almost didn't recognize her. She had continued her training in the future with the future sailor scouts, and had returned much older than she had left. She couldn't see any of the friends she had from the past, since she was much older than before. The only people she had were Serena, Darien, and the scouts of the past. Serena had realized she was upset and lonely. But their lives took over, and they couldn't do much to help. She came when she was sixteen, so then for two years she had lived there. She wore a dark blue wig to go out, just so nobody would recognize her that knew her before and be confused at how she had aged so much.

She went to a high school in Tokyo after passing the entrance exam with an almost perfect score. She made friends, but Serena still saw that melancholy look in her usually fiery eyes. It was almost as if her spirit had died, and left only a shell. The smiles were fake, the laughter was fake, any hope or enthusiasm to do anything… all lies. Once Serena finally realized that she was still pining over Helios, Serena gave Rini the one thing she left behind when she left. That small green orb. That cheered her up for a while, but soon it just made her worse. Serena spent every second she could with her, since she was in a different high school and wasn't with her during the day. She gave Rini everything she could, but Rini's smiles were never authentic smiles.

And now, Serena couldn't help but smile when she saw Rini so happy, so truly happy, looking so grown up and beautiful as she had always hoped.

"Yeah," Rini answered, "Fits like a glove."

"Good, because after all those sweets, I didn't think anything that small would fit!" They laughed together. They were protected in an area of Elysion where the darkness couldn't reach them, so they didn't have to rush too much.

"Well I still say it looks better on me than it would ever look on you." Serena ignored that.

"So, how long are you going keep everyone waiting?" she asked, chuckling.

"Just a minute longer. Just think, I'm getting married before you!" She started laughing at this, but Serena started crying. Rini blinked confusedly.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry. Mom…"

"No, it's not that. It's just, how will we explain this to the future me? Your real mother."

"Don't worry, Helios and I can go explain everything to my parents when the time comes, but then again, she probably already knows, since you're here."

"Oh yeah… that's true. Rini smiled.

"The other girls are ready right?"

"Yup. So am I."

"Then let's go. I'm ready." Serena nodded. Rini grabbed the large bouquet of white roses and left the changing room.

The scouts walked in one by one, each wearing matching dresses, in their scout specific colors. They aligned themselves in the front, Lita and Rei on the left, Amy and Mina on the right. There was a space in between them. Serena came forward, as the current moon princess, and also the future queen of the moon kingdom. She turned, and held the most magnificent moon wand she had ever possessed, given to her by Helios himself. She turned and faced the crowd. Behind her stood Helios. Each of the scouts lifted their also new and more powerful wands. Serena lifted hers as well.

"MARS!"

"JUPITER!"

"VENUS!"

"MERCURY!"

"SHIMMER BRIGHTER THAN ANY STAR, DREAM MOON POWER!" Bright lights shot out of each wand. One blue, one red, one green, one yellow, and one brighter than the rest, a blinding white light. They fizzled and died, leaving sparkles of every color falling around.

Then Darien entered with Rini, looking more beautiful and happy than ever before. Darien bowed to Rini, and she curtseyed before him. Then Darien took Serena's hand, as the prince of Earth, and princess of the moon. They stepped aside, and let Rini pass.

Helios held out his hand, and Rini placed her hand on his. He kissed it gently, and Rini's face turned pink. A large goblet sat on a table behind them, and they lifted the heavy goblet together. It was filled with a cloudy liquid. First, Helios lifted it to his lips and drank, and Rini soon did the same. They put it back on the table and faced the crowd. Serena and Darien kneeled in front of them, and held out two rings. Serena handed her future daughter a beautiful golden ring with a crecent moon engraved on it. Darien handed Helios another golden ring, which had two beautiful wings engraved on it.

"This ring is a symbol of me, so even if I am far, you will know that I am with you," Helios said as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"This ring is a symbol of me, so you will always have me with you, even when I am not," Rini said, sliding the ring she held onto his finger. Serena and Darien stood, and wished them well. Then they stepped aside again, so the crowd could see the scene they were waiting for…

Rini and Helios kissed.

* * *

Told ya it'd be cheesey! So I guess this ISN'T the end just yet, cause we still have the huge battle scene coming up. I'll probably be drawing some pictures of sad teenage Rini with her wig on and her high school uniform. Also I'll be drawing some pics of her dress and her outfit as the princess of dreams and such. So I'll find a way to give you guys the urls and whatever, since it usually doesn't work for me.

If any of you guys know how to put urls or links in stories or on my page, please let me know! Leave comments telling me on how I made this too cheesey, and how they're incredibly OOC (out of character). Ja ne!


	8. Believe In Me

I'm going to try and finish this up so I can move on to other stuff. Especially one my friend (Tudor1, please read her story for me) has been bugging me to do. So here we go!

* * *

_Recap: Helios held out his hand, and Rini placed her hand on his. He kissed it gently, and Rini's face turned pink. A large goblet sat on a table behind them, and they lifted the heavy goblet together. It was filled with a cloudy liquid. First, Helios lifted it to his lips and drank, and Rini soon did the same. They put it back on the table and faced the crowd. Serena and Darien kneeled in front of them, and held out two rings. Serena handed her future daughter a beautiful golden ring with a crescent moon engraved on it. Darien handed Helios another golden ring, which had two beautiful wings engraved on it._

"_This ring is a symbol of me, so even if I am far, you will know that I am with you," Helios said as he slid the ring onto her finger._

"_This ring is a symbol of me, so you will always have me with you, even when I am not," Rini said, sliding the ring she held onto his finger. Serena and Darien stood, and wished them well. Then they stepped aside again, so the crowd could see the scene they were waiting for…_

_Rini and Helios kissed._

Finally, a declaration of love Rini had only dreamed of just days ago. She was eternally bonded to the one person she'd ever truly loved. She pulled away from the kiss, smiling. Now the final path to save Elysion was clear. She could only hope the scouts had enough power to defeat Yume.

Outside the shield, a dark tower had been built by Yume's dark energy. At the top was Yume herself, finally in her true form. Long violet curls fell to the ground beneath her feet. She looked over the edge of the tower.

"Pathetic," she muttered. So Helios had married his love and all were happy. It didn't matter to Yume. As long as they died in the end and she had her nightmare world, all was good. Elysion wouldn't be happy ever again if she got her way.

The gang ran, outside the protective bubble. Rini was now in her sailor scout outfit, as were all the other sailor scouts. Helios changed quickly into Pegasus and Rini jumped on his back. She transformed into the Princess of Dreams once more and clasped her hands together.

"Give them wings," she whispered. Suddenly the scouts and Tuxedo Mask all grew wings like a big group of angels. They flew up into the sky together, all heading towards the tower with god-like speed.

"I wasn't sure if it'd actually work," Rini whispered to Pegasus.

"I told you that you had power even you couldn't imagine. That is, when you're here you do. You're doing amazing Rini," he congratulated her. She smiled and blushed then held him close.

"Sorry if I'm too heavy." He chuckled at that. Yet, this peaceful moment was interrupted by a dark barrier. Rini gazed behind her to see that the scouts and Tuxedo Mask had been stopped by the barrier. They started to fall, their wings disappearing from the conflicting power of the dark energy.

"Shield my friends from harm!" Rini shouted hands clasped together once more. A giant, puffy, marshmallow-like substance appeared under them, making it so they wouldn't be hurt by the fall. She sighed with relief until the fear of being alone overcame her. The realization that they wouldn't be there to help during this final battle scared her. In fact it absolutely terrified her.

Helios realized her panic and attempted to comfort her. "I'm sure we'll be fine. They'll be with us in heart, no matter what happens. Our powers combined can stop Yume, I swear it." This soothed her, but the panic remained deep down.

A wide hole opened in the tower, leading straight to Yume and her dark demons. The minions shot out at Helios, trying to hurt him enough so he might fall. They also shot at Rini, who was too busy trying to dodge them to call out more protection. All the power she'd used was beginning to weaken her. They had to finish this fast. Otherwise, they might never finish it at all.

The darkness continued to settle in on them. Every one down below watched with fear as Helios and Rini managed to enter the dark tower. Serena held Darien tightly with fear.

"We have to help them. We can't let her fight this alone," she insisted. Darien looked grim for a moment, but his expression slowly brightened.

"Rini will give us the signal. We'll stop that monster. We just have to trust in them," he assured her. Serena nodded and stared up at the tower, where the hole was closing.

"We have to get in there!" Lita shouted, enraged. She shot her thunder attacks at the barrier, which only flew back and hit her. Amy tried her water attacks but they proved just as useless. Rei and Mina did the same, trying to at least make an opening for Serena to get through. Yet their attacks were reflected all the same.

"I guess," Serena muttered, "she has to fight on her own for now." She tightened her fists and looked up at where Rini and Pegasus were fighting with all of their might. Turning back to her friends, she instructed them, "Everyone, form a circle around the tower. Wait until Rini signals us. This plan will work. Remember, you have to believe in yourselves to make it happen!"

The other girls nodded, now filled with determination and pride. They circled around the tower, each awaiting the moment the plan would be carried out.

Back up in the tower, Rini, Princess of Dreams, now stood face to face with her nemesis. Helios changed back into his normal form, ready to stand by his love. He would face anything to save Elysion.

"You fools!" Yume cackled, "You probably think you've got this all worked out now don't you? Well you're _wrong!_ You cannot defeat me, nor my dark minions!" Demons rose from the ground, carrying various weapons to fight the pair. Helios took Rini's hand and looked fiercely at Yume.

"You can't stop us!" he bravely declared, "Not with the combined strength of our friends!"

"What? You still think you stand a chance?" Yume laughed at this. "Don't be silly. Dark minions, RIP THEM APART!" The demons lunged forward, ready to strike the couple. But Helios and Rini merely shut their eyes and tightened their grip on each others' hands.

"You ready?" Helios whispered.

"I thought I wouldn't be… but I am. I'm ready," Rini said, bursting with confidence. The demons came closer, but were destroyed by a barrier, emitting light. It was the power of Rini and Helios, combined into such a force that not even the deepest darkness could put out.

Down below, the signal was received.

Each soldier stood strong with their feet planted firmly into the ground. They outstretched their arms, forming a giant circle around the tower.

"VENUS!"

"JUPITER!"

"MERCURY!"

"MARS!"

"EARTH!"

"MOON!"

The circle the group had formed overpowered the shield Yume had set over her tower. Instead of weakening the duo, Rini and Helios now had their strength increased two fold due to the effort of their friends. Rini mentally thanked Serena and the gang, then continued with the plan.

Together, she and Helios shouted:

"Dreamers of all worlds, of all shapes, sizes, and colors, we ask you to bind together with us, and destroy the evil that threatens your dreaming. Help us rid of the darkness that covers your most beautiful dreams! DREAM PURIFICATION!"

Beams shot in from each citizen of Elysion. The people of Earth also added strength to the couple. And each planet that had dreamers had beams shooting in, making the light grow until it could not be contained. The darkness covering most of Elysion vanished, and Yume disintegrated. The evil on Elysion was no more.

Rini, having used all her strength for the final blow, fainted into Helios' arms. As she blacked out, she heard cheers from below, and Helios' gentle whisper, "We did it. We saved Elysion…"

* * *

Rini awoke, stretching her arms. She was back in her bed at Serena's house. Serena was downstairs, gobbling up the pancakes her mother had generously made her.

"Save some for Rini, she'll probably be hungry after all that sleep," Mrs. Tsukino insisted.

"Nah," said the gluttonous girl, "she ate so much last night, I doubt she'll ever eat again!" Rini was annoyed, but ignored this. Today was the day she'd return to her home, then to Elysion, where she'd remain with Helios for the rest of her life. She dressed swiftly in her best outfit, then ran downstairs.

"SERENA! You better have saved me some pancakes! It's my last day here you know!" she yelled, bursting into the room.

"Better not eat too many," Serena whispered menacingly, "Don't want Helios to think you're fat!"

"What do you think Darien already thinks of _you?_" Rini reminded her.

"YOU LITTLE…! Darien thinks I'm beautiful and that _I_ should be a _model!"_ she insisted, munching on more pancake.

"A _plus size_ model, maybe."

"Girls, stop fighting. Rini's about to leave and all you can do is argue?" Mrs. Tsukino scolded. Serena pulled out the chair next to her and smiled. Their fighting was really just a way of bonding, even though it got pretty chaotic at times. Rini sat and enjoyed a few homemade pancakes.

Darien was there to pick them up soon enough. They were going to drive over to Rei's temple and meet up with Helios. Everyone would be there to see her off. Rini couldn't be more nervous. She had to admit, she'd spent the last couple months simply anticipating the time she'd be reunited with her true love again, but now she was getting a little scared. She was leaving everything she'd become accustomed to and starting a new life. It terrified her that she wouldn't see Serena and the girls everyday anymore. She wouldn't see Darien so she could make fun of Serena with him. Even her life in Crystal Tokyo would be left. Her mother and father and the future sailor scouts would undoubtedly miss her, and she'd miss them just as much.

Yet, when she walked up the temple steps and saw Helios waiting for her, she couldn't be more excited. Everyone cried as she left, giving her goodbye gifts and making her promise to come visit. Rini swore she would, knowing she would want to see them all again very soon. She and Helios took hands.

"Goodbye everyone!" she shouted, waving with her free hand. Helios kissed her hand and looked up into her eyes, glad to be back with her again. The scouts watched as Rini left. She would finally be where she belonged; with Helios.

_**The End**_

* * *

Let the ending soak in before you read my comments....................................................

God I feel like Disney after that ending. D: So yeah hope you liked it! Please review telling me how much you love/hate me, and how awesome/awful that ending was. Just fill in the blanks, and hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
